Rain
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Maka has a strong attraction to Soul, when one thing leads to another, lust turns into something more, and a tragedy is bound to happen. But that's the beauty of rain, it can cause damage and appear gloomy, but after rain, a rainbow comes. R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater characters**

**Rain**

'It's raining again.' I think to myself as I look out through my pale window seal.

"I don't get why he makes me work in this weather! I could be at home on my coach watching _A Walk to Remember _or reading Wuthering Heights!" I can't help but be upset at the stupidity that goes by the name Boss. Sometimes I just want to quit, but then I think of the consequences. I'd have to move back with Papa, I wouldn't be able to afford my apartment, and I would be miserable again. This job was the only one that made me happy, but now, this writer is tempted to quit! I've been studying my butt off trying to get onto a great writing company that would incorporate my stories into books, of practically any kind! I've had a few published and made some money, but since this new Boss showed up, my opportunities have practically vanished into thin air.

'Write more realistic stories.' He tells me when I write what's on my mind.

'Why are all your stories so sad?' He tells me when I write what's on my heart.

'What is this some fantasy?' He tells me when I try to be imaginative.

"I'm sick of it!" I yell into the dark abyss of my office. Then the door opens to reveal him.

"You're not the only one stuck her ya know!"

This arrogant, rude, obnoxious, annoying, pessimist, intolerant, crude, loud, cocky, uncaring, unloving, uncaring, and yet most wonderful man in the world shouts at me. I can't help but blush when I see his tan face peaking inside my door. His crimson eyes glittering in the dim lite room, his white-silvery hair reflecting the moonlight, and I swear I see a halo of light around those horns of his. I can't help but laugh when I see his shark teeth clamping down in frustration.

"Sorry." I manage to get out between my giggles. He's the only one that makes me feel like such a girl.

"What's with you lately Albarn?"

"Would you quite calling me that!"

The moment's gone.

"What!? It's your last name."

"Ya, and I hate it! Call me Maka." I cross my arms and cock my hip with a little bit of attitude, hoping he sees my feminine side. My loose dirty blond hair sways as I move and my jade eyes glare at the wall. I can't help but pucker my pink lips and make my pale skin turn slightly pink. My small torso is hidden under my now baggy and crinkled white button down top, the ends of the collar folded up. My gray skirt tightly fitted to my tone and long legs. Though he is half a foot taller than me, I still look quite tall, and in retrospect, good next to him. But he doesn't know it. Will I ever tell him?

"Sorry. Maka."

"That's better." I manage to look back at him and smile. I sit back down and kick my black four inch heals off.

"Take a seat." I offer him a chair; he merely smiles back at me and sighs as he takes a seat.

"So what are you in for?" He inquires menacingly, not towards me but the punishment rather. No one likes to stay late on a Friday night.

"Not finding the perfect story." I roll my jade eyes and quote the 'perfect story' remark.

"Hmm, sounds right."

"Soul?" I'm a little concerned at his somber expression. He merely loosens his tie and takes off his shoes as well, putting his feet up on my desk. I blush at how handsome he is in such a relaxed state. He looks up at the dark ceiling, observing my prison cell.

"I tried." He began in a clearly timid and sullen tone.

"I really did Maka. I thought until my brain hurt, but he denied all of them. I tried a romance theme, an action theme, mystery, psychological, and even children stories. But he said he hated all of them!"

"I know how you feel. I thought I was doing so great, I'd come up with five ideas, present them with enthusiasm, but he said 'Not clever enough.' Or 'Not good enough, try again.' He even asked me why I wanted to be a writer. The nerve! To write of course! What kind of a stupid question is that!? He just has no sense of creativity!" I noticed his low chuckle begin to grow as I found myself standing over him, my hand in a fist as the other thrust me towards him. I blushed again 'Dang it!' I backed away and looked out the window again.

"Maka." His hot breath ran down my neck; chills began to run through my body as I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Y-ya?"

"Don't cry ok? I can't stand to see women cry." He rubbed the back of his head when he realized how close he was.

"I won't. I'm stronger than I look."  
"Ya? Haha, I think I already knew that." He chuckled again and I managed to let out an awkward excuse for a laugh.

"Would you like to go out to dinner afterwards?"

"Sure!" I was astounded at how fast I answered him.

"Great. Hey, let's try working together? Maybe we can help each other out."

I simply nodded my head, rather than make a fool of myself again.

"Soo, what were your ideas?" He asked me, and he seemed quite curious.

"Haha, well I tried to go for a forbidden love. Not quite like Romeo and Juliet, but I guess based off it. I tried a vampire theme, since that seems to be quite popular. Then I tried for a mysterious neighbor kind of tale. And I even suggested doing a employer and employee relationship, but he said no to all of them!"

"Hmmm, they do sound interesting, but don't you think those have all been overdone?"  
"Ya, but sometimes you have to write what sells."

"True, but what else do you have?"

"Hmmm, I don't know. Never thought too deep about it."

"Stubborn aren't you?"  
"Ya, I am."

"Hmm, I do like the forbidden love. So what can you get out of that?"

"Well, I was tempted to write about them never admitting their love, or one dies, maybe even becomes a ghost and comes back for a second chance."

"Creepy."

"Ya? Well what are your ideas Mr. I'm Such a Genius?"

"Well, I like romance believe it or not. And I was going to write something based off of a true event?"

"Ya?" I was really curious now.

"Ya. There's this certain someone that drives me crazy, but I don't think she thinks of me in a romantic way. So I thought I dedicate the story to her, and write my own happy ending."

"And what would that be like?"

He slowly walked over to me; I lean back against the window as he closes his distance.

"Well, I first admit that she's the only one constantly on my mind. Her succulent lips draw me in and it's a constant battle not to press my own against hers. Her body language screams out her confidence, but her facial expressions sometimes speak otherwise; I want to convince her of her beauty. I want to tell her that she's the only one for me, and then I would take her into my arms and devour her." He smirked at the last part; I could feel his hot breath again, but this time, against my lips. I couldn't move a centimeter, and he took advantage of it.

Ring!

My heart skipped a beat.

Ring!

I felt his touch, his body, and his lips moving against me. I was crushed against the adjacent wall, but I didn't care. He was clearly dominating over me. His sturdy hands trying to run over my anatomy, I gasped at every blunt move he made. I can't breath against his firm lips moving against mine, when I finally am able to open my mouth for air, he dives in, and I am stunned at how much I wanted to breath, but at the same time I didn't want him to stop. I raised my leg and wrapped it around his hip as he took hold of my thigh. I heard my skirt rip slightly at this movement but I didn't care. My hands were tangled in his hair as his other hand was trying to unbutton my blouse and I finally pull away.

Ring!

"Hello?" I'm clearly out of breath.

"Yes. Fine. Thank you sir." I hung up the phone and re-button my blouse.

"Who was that?" He was clearly disappointed, but pleased at the same time.

"The Boss. He said he liked your idea of the romantic tale of lost love or something. And that he approved of you writing about that girl."

"And what about you?"  
"Me? Well he said I could write whatever I want at a different company."

"What?"

"He fired me Soul."

"What!"

"It's fine. I need to pack my things." True I was frowning, but I was done here, and he knew it. I really did hate my Boss.

"That's not right!"

"It's fine Soul. It's clear that he doesn't respect my writing style." I began to pull boxes out and take out all my things and place all the office equipment back to its original state. Once finished I sent out several emails to friends and family requesting an appointment with their writing company, editors, and so on. I made a few phone calls as well and called it a night.

"Want to share a taxi?" I tucked my hair behind my ear as I look into his pained crimson eyes.

"Sure, let me help you."

"Thanks."

He picks up my two boxes with ease and we were out the door.

He takes me to a nice restaurant where we share a rather large meal of pasta and head back to my apartment, since he was recently kicked out of his.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positive!"

"Okay." He finished unpacking his things in my two-room apartment. We agree to share the rent and the chores.

"So, how long have you liked me?" My curiosity clearly got the better of me.

"Haha, you make it sound like we're in high school."

I couldn't help but laugh at his comment.

"I would have to say the first day I walked through the door. It was pouring rain and you were fixing up my office. You were wearing a suit and I have never seen a woman wearing a black suit before. Your jacket was tight around your torso, showing off what little amount of a bust you had, and your skirt was so tight, I didn't know how you managed to walk around. And those black heals, wow." He blushed at his first recollection of me.

"Haha, I thought you were pretty cute too."

"Cute?"

"Ya, cute, handsome, dashing, and rather cool."  
"That's more like it!" He held me in close as we sat on my red loveseat; I was laying on his chest now, his bare chest. And my silk nightgown must have given him the chills, I couldn't help but tickle him, he fidgeted around and I suddenly felt a bulge in his red and black plaided pajama shorts.

"Soul?"

"Haha, sorry. You're turning me on."

I blushed again and sat up.

"What's wrong?"

"Sorry, you just make me so nervous!"

"Haha, that so?"

I nodded my head. He pulled me in again, laying my head on his shoulder.

"We don't have to do anything tonight, just please, sleep with me? I need to make sure this isn't a dream."

"Ya, me too. I've been waiting for this to happen for so long now."  
"How long?"

"Well I think it was your second week, and you were frantic about your due date and you were rushing around for help, and you burst into my office. 'Please Ms. Albarn!' That was when I realized I hated you."

He frowned at my harsh words.

"Let me explain. I don't have a good relationship with my father. He was a cheat, with women, and I never trusted him, thus the reason why I hate my last name. So I decided I would help you once, but the next time you were to call me that, I wasn't going to hold back. Thus, I helped you out and you were all nice and sweet. I looked into those crimson eyes of yours and I melted away. And that was the end of me, until the next day when you felt like pissing me off."

"Haha, I liked getting your attention, sorry."

"It's ok." I looked up at him as he smiled down at me, both our cheeks turning red as we laughed again.

"Movie?"

"Sure!"

"I'll get the popcorn."

"Ok, what do you want to watch? A romance?"

"Sure."

I picked the movie I had been craving to see and we shared the popcorn and some chocolate.

"Now this was a great book."

"Ya, they don't make 'em like this anymore." I nodded as I thought about the storyline.

"Hmmm, I wonder if I could get an idea from this."

"What like a bad boy meets sweet girl and they fall in love? Isn't that predictable."

"Ya, but who says she has to end up with him?'

"True, but that gives us bad boys no chance to end up with good girls like you." He elbowed me, and I merely giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Mmmm, that was nice, but not enough to satisfy me."  
"Oh ya?"

"Mmm, wanna try it again?"

"How about you take the lead?"

"If you're sure you want to venture there."

"I am." And the next thing I know, we're in my bed, sheets entangled around us, our clothes on the floor along with some blankets.

"Wow." I sigh at how amazing our first night was.

"Haha, sorry, I kinda lost it."

"No, it was . . . amazing."

"You weren't so bad yourself." He pulled me in and kissed me.

"Your cold Maka let me get the blankets." He jumped over me and his bare backside was fully exposed as he reached down and thrust the blankets over the bed again. And before I knew it, he was beside me, holding me close.

"Are you sure about this?"

"About what?"

"Us? I mean we have known each other for six years now, but you won't get board of me?"

"No, I love you Maka."

I was a bit taken aback at how up front and honest he was.

"I love you too Soul." I was even more stunned at how I responded so quickly.

"I know this is crazy, but will you marry me?"

"What!"

"Ya, here." He reached out from under his pillow and revealed a black box with a stunning ring. It was white gold with a princess cut diamond that reflected a slight jade and crimson color. There were smaller jade and crimson stones around it.

"Oh my. It's beautiful! Of course I'll marry you!"

"Really!"

"YES!" And I was done for, again.

We got married later that spring; it was a small and simple wedding. We had a blast in Hawaii and back to work. I found a writing company that loved all my ideas and I got to writing. I reviewed Soul's work as he reviewed mine. It was a partnership, and a great new start; out of the darkness and into the light. It was another rainy day in late winter, just like that one night. I just turned in my final idea and was heading home. Soul was waiting for me, his new manager suit looked well on him, and I was waiting for my next promotion from assistant manager to manager. It was another crazy night full of passion. Nine months later we had a little girl named Arianna, she was the completion of our lives. I decided to take a few weeks off, I didn't even write, which was a miracle. All my attention was on her and taking care of Soul. Now it's my little girl's turn to head out into the real world known as high school. I'm terrified she'll meet someone like Soul and get swept off her feet. But the time will come eventually, and I'll have to let her go. And on that day, in late winter, it'll be raining, she'll be cold and alone, and he'll be there. He'll take her into his arms and whisper those same sweet words I heard once a long time ago, and like me, she won't be able to resist. That rain will come down pouring hard, and so will my tears, tears of fear and tears of joy. Happy birthday my little Arianna, I wish I could have seen that day when your prince charming swept you off your feet. I wish I could have seen you grow up into a young woman, to see you on your graduation day, to see you in a white gown, and to see you with children of your own. Your father and I love you very much, and so do your brother and sister. May you rest in peace my darling.

Here lies Arianna Evans, beloved daughter and sister.

Your father and I miss you and we never stop thinking about

You, so do your brother and sister. We can't wait to see you again.

February 20, 2000-March 20, 2016

I pray everyday for the rain to stop. Ever since I lost her, it feels like the rain hasn't stopped. I have managed to raise her brother Rodger and her little sister Emerald, but I find it difficult to smile. Soul has been a big help, but this hole in my heart hasn't been filled. I have been attending supportive church groups, but I'm still uneasy when February and March come around. It's been two years now, and my writing has taken flight. My editor praises me for all my hard work and dedication, but I can't seem to write fast enough. I write down all my ideas and never manage to finish any of them within these past two years. I have written five novels, one hundred short stories, five hundred poems, and am now working on my next novel about my little girl. It'll be my finest work. It'll be about a love that never existed; a love that should have come about, but it never did. I packed up for the day and headed home, the kids were at a camp and Soul made dinner for the two of us. We watched our movie again and I managed to get a full nights rest. I even had a dream, it was raining and I saw her, she ran over to me and embraced me. She kept saying, 'Mom I'm okay, I met someone! He's really sweet. We're getting married!' I was so happy, I felt the tears again, but of joy this time. I got up and began to work on my novel: 'It was raining that day when she saw him, standing in the distance. What appeared to be a raindrop, but in actuality, he was crying over a lost love. She ran to him and embraced him, confessing the deepest sympathies for him. He smiled down at her as he admitted his true feelings for her.'

Rain, it comes and goes, but it makes the flowers bloom, it makes couples hold each other tight as they try to stay warm, and makes those stolen kisses even more cherish able. Without rain, I wouldn't be here today at my son's wedding, seeing his lovely bride walking down the aisle. I clench Soul's wrinkled hand and let a tear drop fall as I think of my Adrianna and how she would have looked in all white. Rain: what a wonderful, yet depressing miracle.


End file.
